In printing a document, various options are often available, particularly at the enterprise level. For example, an individual may print a document to a simple, local printer, a more advanced color or laser printer, a copy machine, and/or the like. Often, different printer drivers are installed on the individual's computer to format a given print job for the particular printer or printing method that the individual wishes to use. Other printing options have also come about, such as printing to a file (e.g., PDF, XPS, etc.) or printing via the assistance of a specially designated department (e.g., printing, reproduction, word processing, etc). Various external document production agencies may also provide printing services, including specialty services such as binding, special paper, high quality printing, and/or the like.